Destiny Journey
by GriffinRose
Summary: Sora has lived on the islands peacfully for 20 yrs. But when his daughter goes to her 1st day of 9th grade, trouble arises. Now his daughter is out on her own, being protected by her best friend. Will Organization N distroy them all? or will Jade win?


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Destiny Journey

Chapter 1

_Sora slashed at another heartless; one down, 19 to go. Then it was on to the final fight: Lexon. Lexon had been trying to open Kingdom Hearts again. He was alone on this quest, but he had gotten farther than Organization XIII ever did. _

_Riku took down a heartless behind Sora. It was only Riku and Sora on this journey. Donald and Goofy had been unreachable, and they didn't want to bring Kairi into this. She hadn't even known that they'd left when they did. _

_Riku and Sora used a combo attack and took out the rest of the heartless. It was time to defeat Lexon. _

"_Are you ready?" Riku asked. _

"_It's now or never," Sora said, and the duo was off. _

"_Well, well, what a surprise. The keyblade bearer and his sidekick," Lexon said. His spiked black hair was a little too much for his little scar covered face. _

"_Surrender now and you might survive," Riku said. "Otherwise you have no chance of seeing another day."_

"_Cocky, aren't we?" Lexon replied. He flipped over to them, and Riku dealt the first hit. Sora soon followed, throwing his keyblade at Lexon. _

_It was almost an unfair fight, two on one. Lexon didn't seem to have any special powers, and if he did he didn't use them. Sora almost wanted to show mercy, but before he could do anything Riku dealt the final and fatal blow. _

Sora stood up to leave from the couch, where he had been telling me the story.

"Aw, you forgot the best part!" I complained.

"And what part was that?" Sora asked me, a grin spreading across his face. He already knew what part I was talking about.

"The parts where you come back and sweep mom off her feet, and then three years later you propose to her. And then another year later you have the wedding, and then two years later you have me!" I explained. Kairi had been the lucky girl to marry the legendary Sora. I had been the lucky daughter, Jade.

It was twenty years since Sora's last adventure. I kept track pretty well of those years. That time period was always six years older than me. I was 14 years old, and let me tell you, having the legendary Sora as your dad was the best thing ever.

My friends always wanted to come over to my house just to see Sora, and sometimes Uncle Riku was over as well. He wasn't my real Uncle, but he might as well have been. Riku was about as close as I would come to having an Uncle. I was perfectly fine with that. Riku still gave me presents on the holidays, so I really don't care if he's my biological uncle or not.

I look more like my mom than my dad, with my red hair and build. I had brown highlights in my hair though, so I was a one of a kind. I took after my dad in personality and combat skills. Sora taught me all kinds of fencing tricks and target practice. I still couldn't hold onto the keyblade for long though, but I was becoming better, or at least more stubborn.

School was always interesting for me. People always just seemed attracted to me whenever they found out who I was. I guess having a famous father will do that to you. I think teachers always let me slide through my classes because of my dad, but having good grades seemed to keep him and my mom happy.

My best friend, Duncan, was the only person in this world who liked me for who I was, not because of my father. He did think my heritage was cool, but Duncan seemed to like me for me. He was cute to boot. He had ocean blue eyes that matched his chocolate brown hair perfectly.

So yeah, I had a pretty good life for the most part. It was a little rough with constant threats on my life and all, but hey, there had to be a downside to this somewhere right?

Apparently, being the daughter of a famous person can lead to people threatening me in order to earn some cash. It never worked though. If they even came close to me I could take them down. Riku taught me self defense without having a weapon. My parents never had to worry about me.

I knew there would be some guy who would come along and chase me out of town at some point though. It was in my blood to have an adventure one day. I just never knew it would come so soon. Like the day I was going into my freshmen year of high school for instance.

I never even made it to the school before I heard something behind me. I turned on my heel and crouched into a fighting position. Turned out it was only my parents, but my father had his keyblade out, and so did my mother. That was definitely not a good sign.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sure yet Jade, but whatever it is definitely is not good," my dad said. My mom handed me a belt.

"Put this on, and if worst comes to worse, run," she said. "Run as far away from here as possible, and stop whatever this is. You have it in you to do so; you're just like your father."

I did as she told me. It was a simple black belt with a metal buckle in the middle. It hung diagonally across my hip, with the higher part on my left side, and on my right side was a holster that held a blaster in it.

"It's a specially designed blaster that'll never run out of ammo. You can thank Cid for the gift next time you see him," Sora said.

"Next time _we_ see him," I corrected. My dad wasn't in the mood to argue though, so he let it go. I knew as well as he did that not all of us may make it out of this, but I had to hope. _Someone_ had to hope.

I took out the blaster. It was a simple blaster really, black in color, safety trigger on the top and regular trigger where my index finger was. My hand curled around it like a glove. Cid really knew how to make a good blaster for a 14 year old.

"So, when is it going to show itself?" I asked. As if on cue, a portal opened up in front our eyes, and a man stepped out. Or at least I guessed he was a man. He had the height, but I couldn't see his face. The guy wore a black cloak with a hood covering his face. I was glad I was in sneakers, because this guy might have me running for the hills.

"Who are you?" Sora asked him. The guy removed his hood, and I saw a teenage boy's face. He couldn't have been much older than me.

"It's about time you paid for what you did to our parents," he said. "You killed all of Organization XII, and now the second generation is going to have its payback."

"Good luck with that," my dad said, running up to him and attacking him. The guy moved backwards through a portal though. I took out my blaster and turned the safety off.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think he's gone yet," my dad said. I felt someone behind me, and turned and punched whoever it was.

"Ow, what was that for?!" the guy asked. It was only Duncan.

"Oh sorry Duncan," I said.

"Why aren't you at school, and why do your parents have keyblades out?"

"There's a guy attacking us, he wants revenge for some reason," I explained. He nodded.

"I guess I'll be going then," he said.

"Duncan, take Jade and run. Go far away from here. Leave the islands," my dad said.

"What?" my mother exclaimed.

"It's the only way to keep her safe. She'll be fine, it's in her blood, and I know Duncan will do a good job of protecting her," Sora said.

"He's right mom," I said.

"Do I have any say in this?" Duncan said.

"Not really," I told him, and grabbed his arm.

"Okay then. Forget school, we're going to be drop outs now," he said sarcastically.

"Stop complaining and start moving!" I said. "That guy could be anywhere by now, and I'd rather find him first."

And we were off. Duncan and I were going to have our adventure; I was finally having mine, at the same age my dad's had started. This couldn't have been better, except Duncan didn't know what was going on or how to fight. I'd have to teach him. I heard a keyblade clash, and knew that my dad was fighting the guy now. He was giving us a chance to escape.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Duncan asked me.

"Of course, my parents were prepared for this. I have a plan," I said. And I did indeed have a plan.

"Your dad said 'leave the islands', how is that possible? We don't have any ships to take us anywhere else," Duncan said.

"He didn't just mean the Islands, he meant this world. We're going to go to see the restoration committee on Hollow Bastion, and I'm going to figure out what's going on, they're going to teach you how to fight, and we're going to stop whatever is going on," I said.

"What?" Duncan said.

"We should probably have different names too, that way we're not easily found," I said, ignoring what Duncan had said for the time being. His panic was not something I could handle right now. I wondered briefly why he hadn't run away from this yet. I would've understood.

"What'd you have in mind?" Duncan asked me.

"I'm surprised you're still with me to be honest," I told him. I turned a corner down a side street.

"Your dad told me to come with you, and I'm not about to disobey the guy who took on organization XII," Duncan said. That was a good reason for him to still be here. "Besides, you think I would willingly miss this adventure?"

This was why I had become friends with Duncan. He had a great sense of humor, and I could always count on him to be there for me. I just had to hope he could protect me if I ever needed it.

"Where'd you find the blaster?" he asked me after awhile. We were running down the beach now, I was surprised he still had enough energy left to ask questions.

"Cid," I said. I wasn't use to all this running, so I was out of breath. I hoped my one word answer would be explanation enough for him. Duncan didn't say anything, so I guess it was.

We ran about a mile on the beach before coming to a cave that had been my destination the whole time. In the cave was my dad's old gummi ship. I was exceedingly glad now that he had taught me how to use it.

"Whoa, has this been here our whole life?" Duncan asked.

"Pretty much; most of my summer vacations were actually spent on other worlds," I said. Having a dad who knew how to travel to different worlds could indeed come in handy sometimes.

I opened the cockpit door and walked in, closing the door after Duncan. I flipped a switch and everything came to life. The lights were pretty dim, but since we were going to Hallow Bastion first I didn't worry about that too much. Cid was a wicked gummi mechanic.

Duncan took a seat in one of the back two chairs. I was glad he knew which seat was for the driver. I sat down in the chair and started up the gummi ship. Duncan watched me silently, most likely memorizing how to do it.

I grabbed hold of the steering handle and navigated our way out of the cave. From there it was easy flying into the sky.

"So, what exactly are we up against?" Duncan asked after awhile.

"From what I understand, the original Organization XIII had kids of their own, and now those kids want revenge on my dad for killing their parents. That means they'll probably want revenge on Donald and Goofy to, so we'll go to Disney Castle after Hallow Bastion," I said. It sounded like a lunatic was talking even in my own ears.

"So what is the main point to this adventure? Just warn Donald and Goofy and then come back?" Duncan asked.

"No, it'll probably be our responsibility to handle this new organization. My dad and Donald and all the others are too old now. We're in our youth, so it'll be easier for us to do it," I said.

"That makes sense. You said something earlier about new names?"

"Yeah, having different names would make it harder to find us, which the new organization will probably try and do."

"I guess we have time to try and figure that detail out," Duncan said.

"Not as much as you'd think," I muttered. We were quiet for the rest of the ride. I didn't know what Duncan was thinking about, but I knew that having time to think would be bad, and I was right.

Obviously the first thought that came into my mind was the fact that I had no idea if my parents were okay. For all I knew they were dead. Maybe Riku had shown up and saved the day. They might even be okay. But I wasn't going to see them for a long time.

Thinking of names didn't come into my head that much. I was too concerned about my parents and the difficult road that now lay ahead of Duncan and me. How in all the worlds were we suppose to stop what was happening? We're only fourteen years old for crying out loud!

"Whoa, what's that?" Duncan asked, pointing to something large coming towards us, or rather, we were approaching it.

"That is Hallow Bastion, also known as Radiant Gardens now. This is what the worlds look like from space, or whatever this void is called," I said.

"I guess I have a lot to learn," he said.

"Your guess would be right. This is something you need to know now though: we are not allowed to meddle in the affairs of the worlds. We must leave the state of the worlds as it is," I said firmly.

"Can do, will we have to worry about that much here?"

"I don't think so. Hallow Bastion is mainly made up of people from Traverse Town, and other people who lost their worlds and never got them back."

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Duncan asked.

"Long enough that you'll have some decent fighting skills and I'll have some answers," I said. He was quiet after that, watching as the world of Hallow Bastion, or Radiant Gardens as it is now called, came more into view. This boy had a lot to learn about world traveling.

And of course I would have to be the one to teach him all this. That was a job that did not sound like much fun.


End file.
